


【Newtmas】瘾（ABO）

by aaZena



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena





	【Newtmas】瘾（ABO）

**现代AU，ABO设定，有私设  
**开车慎入  
十指把键盘敲得噼啪作响，手机却嗡地一声提示了新消息，不合时宜地打断了他写文案的思绪。看到信息才想起来有件事没做，Thomas从手边山堆一般的文件中好不容易找到了一张简历，是应聘进公司的新助理。他还没来得及仔细看看人事部筛选出的是怎样一位人才——事实上在人手稀缺的时候，对应聘者的要求并不会特别高，敲门声就响起。  
“Newt，23岁……”  
得到应允进入办公室的Newt还没自我介绍，看到的就是这样一幅场景。他的上司没有抬头看他，而是读起了简历。Thomas手边的咖啡还冒着热气，整个办公室里弥漫着浓郁的咖啡味，看来熬夜工作也不是一天两天了。绿植的叶片泛黄，在窗台上无精打采地垂着头，已经很久没有人去打理了。可以说在一片颓废的气氛中只有Thomas一人还保持着生命该有的气息，超负荷地工作。  
“是和我一样的学校，年纪相仿，可能还是同级。”  
Thomas全然不顾站在面前等候的人，读着简历还不由地自言自语。可是读到性别那一栏时，他刻意地停顿了两秒。Newt确实喷了市面上其他公司的掩饰剂，但在进来的那一刻，他身上的信息素掩饰剂作用就几近失效，想必是刚刚经过充斥着alpha上层们各式各样信息素的走道时就受到了影响。嗅觉灵敏的alpha早已识破了他装beta的计划，这刻意的停顿使Newt僵住了身体，他搞不懂是Thomas在质疑性别，还是觉得beta不能够胜任助理职务。  
“beta。”  
像是下了一个定论一般，Thomas放下了简历，打量起了面前的金发男人。这副容貌与他脑内所想几乎重合，直觉告诉他，他们确实见过面，而唐突的话语在这时候显然不合时宜。比起证实猜测，他更好奇的是这个omega进入几乎全是alpha的公司的理由。当代社会，工作群体中omega仍然是少数，但他们通常都会选择压力较小的稳定工作，进入科研公司无异于羊入虎穴，高压环境下原形毕露也只是时间问题。  
“咳，你对W公司的科研产品了解多少？”  
“公司主要在研发能够掩饰AO信息素的掩饰剂，这样就能让alpha在极端环境下也能工作，不受信息素影响，还能使占少数的omega种族也能参加一些工作。”他机械地把应聘时的话语重复一遍，似乎是畏惧alpha的本能反应，除了回答以外，两人之间没有多余的对话。  
“实验部是禁地。”Thomas没有再多跟他解释，转身把桌上的一摞文件交给他，“近阶段市面上的掩饰剂产品竞争激烈，新手，你该开始了。”  
Thomas朝着旁边的助理办公桌扬了扬下巴，他注意到从刚才开始，Newt就对摆设的几盆植物很感兴趣，于是在出去前顺手把他桌上那盆不太健康的仙人球拿走。这一阶段忙完以后要把办公室彻底整理一番，还要把这些半死不活的植物换掉，他暗自盘算着，没想到手腕被有力地扣住，手指被强硬地掰开，那人像是爱护宝贝一样把那盆仙人球放到窗台。  
“还有救。”  
Thomas耸耸肩，腹诽着你要是去开家花店卖卖绿植倒也合适，何苦来这工作。就连喜欢植物都和自己那位故交一样，Thomas有一瞬间的恍惚，两个人重合的部分愈来愈多，他闭上眼，索性不去多想。  
Minho靠在墙边，等了很久不见Newt出来，倒是撞见了Thomas。按照日程，此刻是产品试验的忙碌阶段，人事部也不该这么早就结束招新工作。两个alpha面面相觑，而Thomas对他这位聪明的老友再了解不过，Minho也会意地对着他笑笑。  
“我给自己部门多招了几个alpha，一周的工作量这两天就做完了。”  
话音未落，走道长廊上就出现了Thomas追杀Minho的长跑局面，学生时代就是体育俱乐部里佼佼者的Minho甩开他好几米远，在体能方面他不会输给任何人。Thomas像是在享受追赶奔跑的过程，长时间埋头工作让他不免缺少运动，但身体也在逐步进入状态。他脑中走马灯一般回放起高中时期的运动会，alpha小组在起跑线上时就是万众瞩目的焦点，甚至有些omega偷偷离开安全区，混在beta和alpha围观人群之中。他和Minho是每场必到的运动员，也是因为信息素过量释放导致围观区域场面失控的“罪魁祸首”。因此，每当发令枪声响起前，他们总是会被警告一句，所谓管好自己的信息素。  
“与其让我们压抑，不如把围观区域设在五十米开外。”Gally曾这样抱怨，引来身旁一群alpha们的附和。  
“那些omega也就在学校里还有人顾及他们，一旦毕业，谁管他们会不会受alpha信息素影响而发|情？”  
这个时候只有Thomas保持沉默，看向旁边的围观区，努力地在人群中找那个独特的人。这已然是他每次赛前都会做的事，只可惜他的寻找都以失败告终。  
啪的碰撞声把Thomas从回忆拉回现实，比赛的喝彩声瞬间消失，取而代之的是纸张的掉落声，以及工作区域应有的安静，他及时刹住了脚。反应过来时，实验报告撞翻了一地，两人的幼稚行径以撞到了Teresa告终。Minho手忙脚乱地道歉收拾，Thomas则拉起了摔倒在旁的Teresa。他们暗自庆幸着老板的工作区在另一栋楼，而且今天也没来这边检查，不然这番捣乱怕是被罚得很惨。  
“听说你的新助理是个漂亮的beta。说起来这次招新多亏了Minho，新来的几位很有想法，实验也进行得很顺利。”本想教训一下撞到自己的人，捡起东西一看是那两个家伙，Teresa忍不住调侃他，又看到Minho在朝自己使眼色，大概明白这两人又在搞什么计谋，匆匆整理了一下报告就按下了电梯。  
“是啊……beta。”  
Thomas平稳了一会儿呼吸，揪住了Minho衣角不让他逃跑，摆出一副质问的样子，他才不相信Minho会看不出那家伙在掩饰身份。而Minho却是一脸苦相，学生时代跟着Thomas跑到omega活动区域偷偷观察某个人太多次，连他都把那人的容貌信息记得清清楚楚，更何况Thomas这个“主犯”。如果说Thomas认不出来，God，你在开什么玩笑。  
Minho甩开被拽住的衣角，从口袋里掏出一支笔，在他眼前晃了晃，半无奈地提示他。  
“哥们，你该追捕的是你的猎物，而不是给你送猎物的那个人。”

昏暗的办公室只剩下Thomas桌上的台灯灯光，旁边的Newt熬不住先趴在桌上睡着了，桌上留着一杯Thomas帮他泡的咖啡，可是Newt任凭它冷掉都没有品尝一口。  
借着微弱的灯光，Thomas悄悄打开抽屉，在最里面整齐地放着一盒他寄出却被拒收退回的信件。那时的笔迹稍显稚嫩，他喜欢偶尔忙里抽闲地翻看这些，幻想着当时对方如果回信，又会和自己分享些什么。  
这得从高中时期的自由俱乐部活动说起。无非就是回归原始的书信交流，以古旧的方式结交更多的朋友。不过在学校的管理体制下，AO之间少有频繁的接触，俱乐部也是考虑到少数群体的安全，在进行笔友配对时会避免alpha与omega配对。Thomas不想错失良机，又想把书信交流范围扩大，因而把自己的性别改成了beta，折起报名单，默默投进了征集箱。这一切都被正巧来找他训练的Minho抓个正着，后者非但不介意他的小把戏，而且顺带被他拉上了贼船。  
于是，Minho，一个对社会分级毫无兴趣的alpha，没想到有朝一日会被Thomas拖来帮着望风，就是为了他能去omega区域的植物俱乐部偷看他的omega笔友。  
金发少年认真看着试管里的培养液，不时在纸上记录着什么。隔着窗户，Thomas小心地收敛自己的信息素，生怕惊动了里面研究植物的几个omega，他看到少年面前架子上的摆满了植物，每个盆上无一例外都写了“Newt”。Thomas惊叹于他能同时照顾这么多植物，还能配置相对应的营养液使它们生长得更为茂盛。Newt取出试管架上的一支试管，对着阳光观察着里面的物质，柔和的光撒在少年的身上，从发丝到面庞都平添了几分温和，指节分明的手指在试管上摩挲着，像是看到了自己满意的效果，他的脸上绽出笑容。  
他迫不及待地把自己的研制成果与身旁的女孩们分享，径直朝着Thomas所在的方向走来，吓得Thomas赶忙蹲下，差点暴露了自己。明明只有一墙之隔，他能清晰地听到少年温柔的声音，女孩们赞叹他的欢呼，还有……自己急剧加速的心跳。他不禁想着，如果自己趁别人都离开后出现在Newt面前，告诉他自己就是他的beta笔友，那个每天都给他写信，仿佛就生活在他身边的Thomas，会怎么样。那自己就不用这样躲躲藏藏，可是万一暴露了信息素，就是所谓的欺骗了吧。  
Newt的声音似乎能治愈他一天的烦恼，也会让他徒增一些烦恼。他想拥抱眼前瘦削的男孩，想知道他信息素的气味，想和他一直待在一起，想把信封连带心意一起交到他的手里。第一次，Thomas觉得时间应该慢一点，最好能够在这一刻永远定格。他也不是没想过建立一个AO能够共处的俱乐部，可惜每次递交的提案都被撤回，顺带被校领导一顿臭骂，好像世间omega比alpha低|贱的规则无法被人打破，哪怕到了AO结合的年纪，omega也只能被一个alpha标记，从而变成配偶的附属品。  
天马行空的幻想被伸向他后颈的双手打破。Minho及时赶到，拖走了这个蹲着地上赖着不走的alpha。  
意料之中的，在今天收到的信中，Newt告诉了他培养液研制成功的喜悦。Thomas自然是知道这个，事实上他目睹了男孩从眉头紧锁到喜笑颜开的全过程。  
【那真是令人高兴，顺带说我很喜欢你那盆紫罗兰。】  
于是Thomas头脑一热就在信纸上写下了这些。他也想在信中告诉Newt自己加入的俱乐部中每天都发生的趣闻，转而想到体育俱乐部里都是alpha，不管怎样自己都会暴露。他抓起纸张揉成团丢在地上，钢笔无辜地倒在桌上吐着墨水。  
他第一次不知该如何回信。内心的躁动总是让他不由自主写下出格的话语，他想打破一切。理智的弦终究有崩坏的一天，就如他数次在扔掉揉烂的信纸时顺手砸掉的咖啡杯一样，齑身粉骨。  
这是他写得最短的一封信，笔尖几乎要把信纸划破，字体也由于写字的力度有点变形。他说，我喜欢你，我是个alpha，我会平等地对待你。  
然后意料之外地，他收到了最后一封回信，同样的简短。他心爱的男孩告诉他，你欺骗我，我是个omega，别再写信了。  
在长线另一端的人突然切断联系，徒留这一端的他待在原地，就如瘾患成疾的人失去了解药，依靠着记忆中解药的滋味缓解疼痛。几百次他还想偷偷溜到植物俱乐部，可没有哪次不是转身离开。  
电子表毫不留情地显示出凌晨三点的字样，Thomas感受不到困意，继续翻着盒子里的信件。他写给Newt的信件远比回信多得多，当他把自己的信全数堆在桌上时，盒子的底部剩下的便是回信了。信封都有些泛黄，里面的字迹与面前这个新助理的笔迹基本一致，还有最后那个放荡不羁的签名，这么多年真是一点没变。  
平稳的呼吸声在只有两人的办公室里异常清晰，Thomas索性撑着脑袋看着他的睡颜，也只有睡觉的时候会这么乖吧，略微上翘的嘴角，看来是做了个舒服甜美的梦。颇有自知之明，Thomas知道自己很贪婪，他蹑手蹑脚走到Newt身边，把后来被退回的信件轻轻放到他手边。  
做个好梦，不过梦醒之后的现实，我要你和我一起面对。

Thomas故意迟到的这一天，Newt过得异常艰辛。  
拉开窗帘，刺眼的阳光照进屋内，光线带着空气中细小的尘埃，照亮了每一个角落。还没来得及震惊自己的上司就是高中时代的笔友，他匆忙把堆在手边的信件理进抽屉，然后就看到了桌上纸袋里的早饭。原来刚刚梦里的香味是真实存在的，Newt突然能明白昨天Thomas一天的奇怪行为，他摸了摸那杯咖啡，尚有余温。  
面包塞进嘴里，腾出手来点开Teresa的简讯，说是联系不到Thomas，需要他把研究资料送到实验部。  
【他留下简讯说今天想翘班，大概是会晚点到的意思。】迟到无非就是暂时躲避自己的借口罢了。  
Newt一记直球把Thomas出卖得彻彻底底，走到Thomas办公桌上翻找材料。他也不是没想过万一自己喜欢的“beta”多年后再次出现，但是做过的很多种假设中无一例外是要把他暴揍一顿。在他的记忆里，Thomas是个奇怪的“beta”，不敢光明正大地走到omega区域，不敢在学校中见面，甚至连参加的俱乐部也不方便告知。就在Newt开始怀疑这是不是别人在跟他开玩笑时，他又能频繁地发觉那双一直盯着自己的眼睛，那个长相干净的男孩。  
按下到实验部楼层的电梯，他把Thomas昨天的警告忘得一干二净。实验部的长廊顶部不时会喷出无味的气体，据说不仅是起到净化作用，还能短暂地安抚信息素发散过度的人。周遭透明的玻璃墙把通道与实验基地隔开，他不禁站在角落里看了一会儿所谓的实验。喷上掩饰剂的年轻人，过了几分钟就被投到一群身形强壮的人群之中，显然是试验掩饰剂能不能掩盖住omega本身的信息素，使他在alpha群体中能不受影响。年轻人战战兢兢地缩在角落，而站在他面前的alpha却在挑衅一般地在他面前晃悠，甚至故意过度释放出信息素，企图诱导他发|情。  
被这一幕所刺激，Newt条件反射地往后退了一步，正好撞到了拐角处的一个架子，上面正巧放着一堆盖着“PASS”的工作证，无一例外是公司内部的omega员工。他们本身的工作低级而又简单，在达到一定工龄后便会充当实验部的实验体，如果能通过实验，自然是被放过。可万一实验失败，Newt很难想象陷入alpha群体中的人会面对怎样的危机。  
抓紧了手中的资料，他稍微冷静了一下，这趟来是要找Teresa。旋即照着她发来的办公位置摸索过去，Newt下意识地攥紧了挂在胸前的工作证，忍住不去看向两边的实验基地，甚至在经过基地门口的时候屏住呼吸。混杂在一起的各种信息素气味充斥着整个空间，顶上喷雾的净化作用也微乎其微。他灵敏地觉察到大部分都是alpha的信息素，夹杂于其中的小部分omega信息素在慢慢地被抹消，越往办公区域走，alpha的信息素就越是清晰，直到站在办公室门口，隔着玻璃朝里面的Teresa打了个招呼，Newt几乎被这里的气氛逼到腿软。  
“你看上去好像不太舒服，要不要进来休息一会儿？反正Thomas也不在吧，研发部的工作忙碌期也快告一段落了。”  
善解人意的alpha翻看着手中的资料，猜想着一定是他还不习惯超负荷的工作，抑或是Thomas额外给了他太多任务。Teresa朝办公室努了努嘴，可眼前人只是拼命捂着脖子，状况似乎不大好。  
Newt观察着周围环境，最那头有电梯，可是如果与alpha再待在密闭环境里，怕是自己会控制不住。他心不在焉的神情瞒不过Teresa，反应极快的女孩轻声提示他左手边有楼梯，然后嗅了嗅空气中弥漫开的某种气味，把他推向左边的方向。  
“你先回去吧，我要去煮咖啡。”  
空荡荡的楼梯间总好过alpha信息素密集的区域，Newt喘了口气，只希望这时候别被alpha发现，压抑的喘息声会在楼梯间里放大数倍，让他自己都不禁感到羞耻。  
Thomas回到办公室，本以为Newt会仔细翻看完书信，自己也做好了坦白一切的准备。可是桌上少掉的资料和几通未接电话让他瞬间慌了神，看看Teresa打给自己的时间点，早在十几分钟之前，而迟迟不见人影的Newt也不知道现在何处。Thomas下意识地拉上了窗帘，挡住了窗户和走廊那边的玻璃墙，然后翻箱倒柜地寻找备用抑制剂。他知道现在贸然去实验部寻找助理的话，就等同于告诉所有人自己的新助理是个omega，再然后，Newt也逃不过沦为实验体的命运。  
白色的针筒上写着alpha的字样，他这才想起来自己储备在这里的都是alpha抑制剂，因为他从没想过有朝一日会在这里与omega共事。他一边打给Newt，一边匆匆跑到门口，这一层通道甚多，他只好左右顾着。好在这阶段大家都陷入忙碌，周围的几个办公室都拉上窗帘，遮挡在走廊的人以减少对自己工作的影响，所以即使Newt跌跌撞撞地走过来，被人看到的几率也很小。  
背后传来脚步声，随同而来的还有浓郁的咖啡味，并不与真正的咖啡味一样，因为其中还有着只有alpha能辨认出的气味，那是omega被催动后陷入了情热。转身的一刻那人正好撞在了自己身上，Thomas立刻搂过他的腰带他进去，男人汗湿的头发蹭到了他的衣服，粗重的喘息和温热的鼻息在撩拨着他的定力。  
“你听着，Newt，我不会在这样的情况下占你便宜。”Thomas把男人扶到沙发上，安抚般地拍了拍他的脊背，随手抽了几张纸给他擦去额头的汗，“我知道你是omega，我也早就警告过你不许去那边。”他的声音突然放柔和，帮他擦汗的手腕却被紧紧握住，对alpha来说这是能够轻易挣脱的力度，可眼前的人显然是在拼命平稳呼吸，是对他有话要说。  
“Tommy……其实你可以早点来见我，不用那么躲躲藏藏……”  
他说的事情再明显不过，Thomas的手指轻微颤抖了一下，原来那时候计划周密的行动早就被当事人识破了。  
“然后呢，你就会接受我的心意了？”索性豁出去了，手指顺着他的额头抚摸到他的脸颊，又在他的嘴唇旁停留，Thomas眯起眼睛，猎物就在手中的欢愉感让他的体温逐渐上升，内心的躁动也很难压抑。  
“我就能……揍你这个骗子了。”  
Thomas还没反应过来他的嘴唇就被对方贴上，那幻想过很多次的柔软，此刻正轻柔地与自己缱绻。他当然知道Newt在顾忌什么，如果语言不能带来安全感，那么行动或许更直接一点，尤其是自己被撩拨得心猿意马的关头。揽过他的腰肢就把人压倒在沙发，夺回主动权般加深了亲吻，Thomas享受着被咖啡味信息素围绕的快感，他被带动着释放出了自己的信息素，手指抚摸过的地方带动起一片片情热，他满意地看到身下人卸去beta的伪装，逐渐地原形毕露。  
草木的清新味与咖啡味缠绕着，被吻得迷迷糊糊的Newt没有注意到自己的衣服已经被尽数褪去，暴露在空气中的躯体全被Thomas看个透彻，比起冷气的刺激，或许伴侣灼热的目光更是一种心理的刺激。  
“Tommy……慢点……”  
下半身早就淫靡不堪，又有Thomas扩张着他的后穴，手指的动作加上身体的本能反应让他再也控制不住带有情欲的喘息。Thomas生怕弄疼他，不住地在他脖颈间亲吻，留下一个个印记，越是接近脖颈处的腺体，越是着迷，AO结合的本能让他咬破Newt颈上的腺体，完成一个暂时标记。Alpha信息素的缠绕稍微安定了一下omega躁动不堪的心，像是一种短暂的依赖，让他可以充分信任面前人，也让他的身体染上咖啡的香味。  
贯穿身体的一刻让Newt仰起了脖颈，呻吟泄出，而Thomas在低喘一声后，再次覆盖上了他的嘴唇，把细碎的呻吟全部吞入口中。  
“我可不太信任这里的隔音。”  
上翘的尾音带有戏谑的语调，Thomas只是想在激烈的交合中再增添几分紧张与羞耻。这里的隔音如何Thomas是再了解不过，但是对于新人来说，哪怕告诉他靠外面的落地窗是双面通透的他也会信，这样一想，又有些奇怪的念头浮上了他的脑海。待他适应自己的律动后，Thomas又坏心眼地加重了力度，看着他禁不住生理反应想要呻吟出声，又害怕被发现而拼命压制的样子，Thomas也不忍心一直欺负他。  
那就要变成彻头彻尾的“骗子”了吧。  
生理泪水从他的眼角滑落，两人接吻一次比一次狂热。唇舌交缠似攻城略地，Newt丝毫不输给Thomas，想要夺回主动权，于是在纠缠时略微咬破了他的舌尖。“嘶”的声音伴随着血味在两人舌间蔓延，鲜血的刺激更是燃起了Thomas的斗志，身体的动作越来越深入，直到顶到了omega的腔口，跃跃欲试想要完全标记他。  
腔口被打开攻入的疼与快感使omega本能地想逃走，而Thomas紧紧搂住他的腰肢不让他从身下离开。  
“我爱你。”  
“可是……咖啡因不会让人上瘾。”明明双腿已经缠绕住了身上的alpha，Newt还是嘴硬地调侃起了Thomas这番非他不可的折腾。  
还没听到Thomas的回答，他脑中闪过一瞬空白，呻吟也瞬间拔高，比碰到体内敏感点更为让他快感泉涌的是情事中攀上的顶峰。白浊尽数沾上了Thomas的腹部，Thomas不介意这些，更是搂紧他高潮后有些痉挛的身体。Newt敏感的身体经不住alpha成结后的动作，话语被冲击弄得零碎，尾音也染上了哭腔。  
完全标记的释放让alpha彻底得到了心爱的omega，在收拾一片狼藉前，他凑近Newt的身体，嗅到了混合着咖啡味和草木的信息素。两人的身体都沾染上了对方的气味，靠在Thomas肩头的男孩抵不住体力消耗的困意，安定地闭上眼睛，沉沉地睡去。  
“你我可以不必在意那些阶层，如果A比O要高高在上是社会规则，那我就为你打破它，创造先例。”不过你也听不到这些了吧。Thomas轻轻吻了下他的额头。  
手机的震动声不合时宜地响起，在吵醒Newt前，Thomas及时接收了讯息。  
【满层都闻到咖啡味了。——Minho】  
End


End file.
